Les Baisers Potteriens
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Recueil de drabbles - Parce qu'un baiser est une belle chose à échanger, faites-vous plaisir en assistant au premiers pas de nos personnages préférés, ou leur dernier échange, leurs amours et leurs peines, leur courage et leurs peurs. RECUEIL CLOS !
1. Quel Potter ?

Ce recueil de drabbles est publié à l'occasion du défi Drabble Tag sur le forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons.

Cette histoire est un Fred W. / Harry P., écrit avec la contrainte de se passer à l'époque des Maraudeurs.

* * *

 _Quel Potter ?_

« Tu n'aurais pas dû t'emporter de cette manière, commença Fred. »

Harry resserra ses bras autour de lui.

« C'était stupide, mais très courageux, ajouta-t-il. »

Depuis des semaines qu'ils étaient coincés ici en 1976, et Harry avait assisté, impuissant, aux frasques de son père et de son parrain. Ce soir, il n'avait pas pu rester spectateur en voyant Snape s'avancer vers une cabane hurlante éclairée par la pleine lune.

« Il m'a pris pour lui… »

Fred passa un bras autour des épaules du petit brun. Il voulait tellement le rassurer… Il leva son menton et l'embrassa.

C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

FIN

* * *

100 mots hors titre, séparation et ponctuation («!-?»).


	2. La Paix

Cette histoire est un Neville L. / Harry P., écrit avec la contrainte de se passer pendant un cours de potion.

* * *

 _La Paix_

« Potter, laissez donc Miss Granger faire son travail ! Allez-vous mettre avec Monsieur Londubat ! »

Harry soupira, Snape était toujours aussi imbuvable.

« Le Philtre de paix pourrait être très utile à certains d'entre vous.

\- Ce serait plus utile de le boire avant de le préparer, chuchota Neville. »

Harry lui sourit. Il ne devrait pas laisser exploser le chaudron…

.oOo.

La cloche sonna. Neville tremblait en versant leur travail dans une fiole. Harry saisit ses mains entre les siennes pour l'aider, et il le sentit se troubler.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin, Neville rassembla son courage : il retint le Survivant pour enfin l'embrasser passionnément.

FIN

* * *

99 mots hors titre, séparation et ponctuation («!-?»).


	3. Le feu du dragon

Cette histoire est un Luna L. / Charlie W., écrit avec la contrainte de se passer dans un hôpital.

* * *

 _Le feu du dragon_

Depuis deux mois, Luna était au centre d'étude magique de Roumanie et étudiait la faune et la flore locale, dont un certain nombre de dragons et un grand roux.

Luna passait beaucoup de temps dans la partie hospitalière du centre, où ses connaissances étaient très appréciées, et où le grand rouquin faisait de longs séjours.

Il prenait des risques, elle prenait soin de lui. Il jouait avec le feu, elle jouait avec son cœur. Il observait ses hanches, elle fixait ses fesses.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, non sans éviter les radis pendus à ses oreilles, et l'embrassa.

FIN

* * *

100 mots hors titre, séparation et ponctuation («!-?»).


	4. La grandeur des sentiments

Cette histoire est un Rubeus H. / Ron W., écrit avec la contrainte de ne pas évoquer Harry Potter.

* * *

 _La grandeur des sentiments_

« Comment se sont passées les élections ?

\- Bien, bien, répondit évasivement Ron. »

Il était assis dans le fauteuil décrépi qui occupait la place près de l'âtre et trempait son biscuit dans un chocolat chaud.

« Elle est Ministre de la Magie.

\- Bien, bien, répondit évasivement Hagrid. »

Une larme coula de sa joue pour atterrir dans le chocolat.

« On ne pourra plus se voir, je suppose. »

L'autre fit non de la tête, incapable de parler. Ron se laissa aller contre le torse massif secoué de sanglots, et des bras aimants l'entourèrent.

Alors que dehors, leurs amis faisaient la fête, eux échangeaient un dernier baiser.

FIN

* * *

101 mots hors titre, séparation et ponctuation («!-?»).


	5. Régler sa dette

Cette histoire est un Severus S. / Albus D., écrit avec la contrainte de se passer dans le monde moldu.

* * *

 _Régler sa dette_

À mesure que les « Regardez donc des deux côtés avant de traverser ! », « Non, il n'y a pas de cartes avec ces chocolats et cette voiture n'avancera pas toute seule ! » et autres « C'est une machine à laver, Albus, pas une essoreuse à salade ! » exaspérés accompagnaient ses visites, Albus pensa que Severus avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Oui, il devait se cacher du Ministère et avait eu sa part de responsabilité dans la mort de Lily. Non, il ne le laisserait pas dépérir.

Mais Albus n'avait jamais pensé que le prix à payer serait aussi élevé alors qu'il laissait Severus l'embrasser maladroitement.

FIN

* * *

102 mots hors titre, séparation et ponctuation («!-?»).


	6. Aventure

Cette histoire est un Pansy P. / Charlie W., écrit avec la contrainte de ne pas se passer au Royaume-Uni.

* * *

 _Aventure_

Assise à la terrasse d'un café, Pansy pensait à son récent divorce. Ce n'était pas chose commune dans la société sorcière, un divorce, cependant elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix après avoir vu une jeune brunasse dénudée embrasser son mari. Elle fuyait les ragots dans un tour d'Europe, passait quelques jours dans une Roumanie pittoresque à souhait, et elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu de s'y éterniser.

Elle observait depuis un moment déjà le beau roux, seul, en face d'elle. Elle se leva et chuchota à l'oreille de Charlie Weasley qui eut un grand sourire.

Cette nuit-là, ils firent bien plus que s'embrasser.

FIN

* * *

104 mots hors titre, séparation et ponctuation («!-?»).


	7. Une famille

Cette histoire est un Harry P. / Cho C., écrit avec la contrainte de ne pas se passer à l'époque des Maraudeurs.

* * *

 _Une famille_

« Harry, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- Cho ? Tu m'as suivi ? »

Elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, elle l'avait juste vu avec le Retourneur de temps et elle avait agrippé son bras.

« Nous sommes toujours à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle. »

Harry non plus ne se reconnaissait pas trop, mais il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et la présenta à Cho.

« Personne ne doit nous voir. »

.oOo.

Ils étaient dans le parc. Son père, sa mère et son parrain… tous étaient en contrebas, près du lac. Tous bien vivants.

« J'avais toujours rêvé de les voir... »

La jeune femme passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry, l'attirant dans une douce étreinte. Un jour, il connaîtra vraiment sa famille. Il aura la sienne. Harry l'embrassa doucement.

Leur famille.

FIN

* * *

120 mots hors titre, séparation et ponctuation («!-?»).


	8. Marqué

Cette histoire est un James P. / Severus S., écrit avec la contrainte de se passer pendant un marquage.

* * *

 _Marqué_

James comptait, avant tout, faire un tour à Poudlard pour récupérer la carte. Maintenant, il était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité et observait Snivellus le serpent écouter à la porte de Dumbledore. Le serpent en avait entendu assez, car il s'éloigna pour aller faire son rapport à son Maître. James le suivit.

.oOo.

« Tu as été un bon serviteur, Severus. Tends ton bras droit. »

Severus obéit, et le Maître plaça la pointe de sa baguette contre sa peau. Un filament noir s'en échappa et vint brûler sa peau.

« Voici ta récompense. »

La salle s'emplit de cris de douleur et du rire des autres Mangemorts. Ils quittèrent la pièce en abandonnant une silhouette prostrée et tremblante de douleur.

James s'approcha de lui comme d'un animal sauvage et essaya de le tirer de sa léthargie. Il le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa un peu partout pour alléger sa peine.

FIN

* * *

147 mots hors titre, séparation et ponctuation («!-?»).


	9. Elle l'aimait

Cette histoire est un Hermione G. / Sirius B., écrit avec la contrainte de se passer pendant Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix.

* * *

 _Elle l'aimait_

Hermione était immobile au milieu des combats. Pétrifiée.

Son esprit s'était à nouveau échappé de son corps, fuyant ce présent monstrueux. Sa conscience vogua vers le passé. Elle avait passé des heures à errer dans sa maison, à espionner sa bibliothèque. Il avait passé des heures à l'observer. Ils avaient passé des heures à parler, jamais du passé. Un gouffre de passé les séparait, et pourtant lorsqu'ils échangeaient sur leurs lectures, ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité.

Ce fut ainsi tout l'été, jusqu'à ce qu'ils échangent un baiser fugace sur le quai.

Et puis il y eut Poudlard, et leurs lettres brèves. Il y avait eu Noël et ce désir ardent de le retrouver. Elle n'avait rien pour elle, mais elle lui avait quand même donné son cœur. Il l'avait pris.

Et maintenant, elle fixait cette arche vide derrière laquelle il venait de disparaître, l'homme qu'elle aimait.

FIN

* * *

147 mots hors titre, séparation et ponctuation («!-?»).


	10. Ce qui nous marque

Cette histoire est un Regulus B. / Severus S., écrit avec la contrainte de se passer pendant un marquage.

 **/!\** Attention ! Ce chapitre est **classé M !** Passez votre chemin si vous êtes susceptibles d'être choqué par son contenu ! **/!\**

* * *

 _Ce qui nous marque_

Regulus était déjà passé par là. Il savait ce que c'était. Il étouffait son dégoût derrière son masque, là où les autres cachaient leur joie sadique.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés en cercle autour de leur Maître et de son nouveau Serviteur, forme nue et prosternée. Ce que personne ne savait en dehors des Chevaliers de Walpurgis, c'est que ce n'était pas le Maître qui apposait sa marque, c'était un de ses Serviteurs.

Le Maître appela son nom, et Regulus eut un haut-le-cœur. Ce n'était pas un simple marquage, c'était un viol. Lui ne s'abaisserait pas à ça.

Regulus se pencha vers le corps.

« Rappelle-moi ton prénom ?

\- Severus…

\- Très bien, Severus. Tout va bien se passer. »

Il l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un acte d'amour. C'était une demande de pardon pour ce qu'il allait faire.

FIN

* * *

133 mots hors titre, séparation et ponctuation («!-?»).


	11. Deux décades décadentes

Deux décades décadentes

« Mais tu divagues complètement, petite sotte !

-James ! Et je te jure que Teddy Lupin ne peut qu'être gay !

-Oh, et pourquoi, hein, mademoiselle je-sais-tout ?

-Tu sais, les filles ont ce sixième sens. On sait quand un mec est gay, point.

-Lily, tu es blessante !

-Non, je te jure…

-Il est hétéro !

-Mais alors pourquoi il se cache de tout le monde, et de nous aussi ! Je sais qu'il voit quelqu'un, mais qui ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il se cacherait. Être gay est loin d'être une honte de nos jours.

-Je suis d'accord, mais il peut quand même avoir peur de notre réaction. Et je l'ai vu s'intéresser à …

-Ne dis pas un mot de plus, Lily. Plutôt que d'utiliser préjugés et discrimination pour prouver que Teddy aurait raison de se cacher de toi… »

Lily rougit.

« ...je propose que nous menions notre propre petite enquête. »

.oOo.

C'était les vacances de printemps, et la famille Potter au grand complet était de retour au domicile familial. Personne n'avait compris pourquoi, mais Lily et James avaient mené de fervents discours pour prôner l'invitation de Teddy à passer quelques jours avec eux, et à dormir avec eux. Albus les avait observés, abasourdi : Lily et James étaient de mèche pour quelque chose, mais quoi ?

En attendant, ils jouaient tous les 4 aux cartes, toute la nuit. Toutes les nuits. Ni Lily ni James ne semblaient vouloir laisser Teddy tranquille un seul instant.

Albus était décidé à faire partie du complot. Il les attendait en embuscade dans les ténèbres du couloir. Il avait eu le nez creux : un instant plus tard, Teddy sortit de la chambre d'amis à pas feutrés, et dans un silence incroyable, Lily et James le suivaient. Albus leur emboîta le pas.

Teddy sortit de la maison, dont il ouvrit et referma la porte d'entrée avec un soin extrême qui força les trois enfants à se planquer en toute vitesse derrière des potiches.

Ils le suivirent dans le jardin, et se cachèrent derrière la même haie lorsqu'une silhouette apparut, Albus faisant sursauter les deux autres par la même occasion.

« Tu m'as manqué Teddy. »

C'était une voix de femme.

« J'avais trop envie de te voir. Je suis désolé, mais mes cousins me retiennent, en quelque sorte… »

James leva le nez au-dessus de la haie.

« Je la connais, c'est Romilda Vane, chuchota-t-il. Elle était à Poudlard avec nos parents. »

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? demanda Romilda. »

Il n'y eut plus un mot d'échangé, seulement des bruits étranges. Les trois enfants levèrent la tête par-dessus la haie, poussés par la curiosité. Ils se terrèrent dans leur cachette l'instant suivant.

« Yeurk, c'est dégoûtant, fit Albus.

-C'est mignon, fit Lily.

-C'est tellement mièvre, fit James. Vous êtes tous trop mièvres. Je rentre. Lily, tu me dois ta collection de cartes et ta réserve de chocogrenouilles. »

* * *

 **Caractéristiques**

Nombre de mots : 493

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des défis proposés par La gazette des bonbons aux citrons (voir dans les forums du site), et en réponse à ceux suivants :

\- Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points : [D15] (Relation) Ecrire sur un malentendu entre frères et sœurs (min. 300 mots)

\- Les 50 drabbles : Romilda V. / Teddy L. (max. 500 mots)

\- Le challenge des 100 couples : Romilda V. / Teddy L.

Ce texte est inspirée de la Saga Harry Potter de J. K. Rowling, et ne m'appartient pas.

Thème de la nuit du fof du 03/02/2018 : Mièvre

Ce texte a été modifié le 06/02/2018 et corrigé pour : cohérence, grammaire, typographie et orthographe. _Bêta : CachCoeur_


	12. L'expression du temps

L'expression du temps

« Janice n'est vraiment qu'une sale commère, pesta Amélia en entrant dans l'ascenseur. » Elle salua ses collègues présents. « J'ai suivi ses conseils et j'ai acheté un plaid sur ce catalogue d'achats par hiboux. Il est arrivé bleu cobalt, et non pas couleur cobalt. Mon salon ne ressemble plus à rien…

-Tu peux toujours aller la voir, elle a été mutée au Département des Mystères. »

Amélia grimaça. Le Département des Mystères était si lugubre.

.oOo.

Amélia sentait qu'elle se perdait plus qu'autre chose en arpentant les couloirs du département. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, et elle ressortait tout juste d'une immense sale avec une grande arche en plein milieu. C'était absurde, mais elle frissonnait.

Elle ouvrit une nouvelle porte, il n'y avait _rien_ … _le néant_. Un courant d'air la fit frissonner, et elle referma abruptement la porte. Pourquoi tout était toujours déstabilisant ici ?

Elle allait poursuivre sa route, mais quelque chose braillait devant elle. _Un fantôme ?_ Elle s'approcha. _Non… plutôt une nuée de papillons_. Elle était émerveillée par la beauté de ces petits insectes volants, aux ailes colorées, merveilleuses, presque luminescentes. On aurait dit que ces papillons étaient magiques. Elle s'approcha… et disparut.

.oOo.

Amélia ressortit avec difficulté du Département des Mystères. Elle se sentait désorientée, engourdie, malade. Plus jamais ! En passant la porte, elle manqua heurter une jeune femme. Amélia faillit tomber.

« Faites attention où vous allez ! Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu ici, fit Amélia, êtes-vous autorisée à entrer au Département des Mystères ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question. Je suis Molly Weasley, chef du Département, justement.

-Molly Weasley ? »

L'esprit d'Amélia s'emballa. Avait-elle voyagé dans le passé ? Molly Weasley n'avait jamais travaillé au Ministère ! L'arche l'avait-elle fait voyager dans une réalité alternative ?

« Molly Weasley, deuxième du nom, fille de Percy Weasley. Maintenant, déclinez votre identité avant que j'appelle la sécurité.

-Amélia Bones, hésita-t-elle. Je crois que je me suis perdue… dans le temps.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas me demander la date, si ?

-Si… »

.oOo.

Amélia était de retour au Département des Mystères, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. Il y avait plusieurs mages, ainsi que Molly, autour d'elle. Ils avaient enfin trouvé le moyen de lui permettre de retourner dans le passé.

Amélia avait le cœur lourd.

« Molly, je dois te remercier. Pas seulement pour me permettre de retourner dans le passé, mais pour m'avoir offert un logement, et ton soutien. Je… tu es une jeune femme extraordinaire, et si ta famille n'est pas toujours là pour te l'exprimer, je le fais aujourd'hui. »

Amélia se pencha, et l'embrassa. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce que pouvaient penser les mages autour d'eux. C'étaient leurs derniers instants ensemble.

« Je suis désolé, Amélia. »

Les enchantements et sortilèges furent lancés, mais à travers cet enchevêtrement de magie, Molly lança un _oubliette_. Le passé et le futur ne faisaient pas bon ménage...

* * *

 **Caractéristiques**

Nombre de mots : 500

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des défis proposés par La gazette des bonbons aux citrons (voir dans les forums du site), et en réponse à ceux suivants :

\- Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points : [C14] Ecrire sur les papillons (min. 300 mots)

\- Les 50 drabbles : Amélia B. / Molly W. II (max. 500 mots)

\- De toutes les couleurs : Amelia Bones x Moly Weasley II (Cobalt)

Ce texte est inspirée de la Saga Harry Potter de J. K. Rowling, et ne m'appartient pas.

Thème de la nuit du fof du 03/02/2018 : Expression

Ce texte a été modifié le 06/02/2018 et corrigé pour : cohérence, grammaire, typographie et orthographe. _Bêta : Starck29_


	13. Pétrir

**Chapitre 13 : Pétrir**

Albus était affairé dans la grande cuisine du Manoir Malfoy.

« Et maintenant, Ninky ?

\- Il faut pétrir la pâte. Mais vous ne devriez pas...

\- Être ici, je sais. »

Albus enfonça ses mains dans la pâte quand un certain blond entra justement dans la pièce.

« Oh non. Il fallait que tu te caches dans la cuisine. Tu vas me le payer.

\- Mais oui, certainement, Scorpius. Avec une brioche faite avec amour. »

Mais ce n'était pas l'idée du blond qui se permit de câliner et d'embrasser son copain prisonnier de la pâte. Jusqu'à ce que le pétrissage soit terminé et qu'Albus essuie fièrement ses mains sur le torse du blond.

* * *

 **Caractéristiques :**

Nombre de mots : 108

"Atelier Drabble Smut 01/03/2018" du Collectif NoName : _pétrir._

"Défis 50 Drabbles" du forum La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : _Albus Severus P. / Scorpius M._

"Défis 100 Couples" du forum La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : _Albus Severus P. / Scorpius M._

"Challenge Through the Universe" du forum The Golden Snitch : _(07) Antimatter — (ship) AlbusScorpius_


	14. Fade Fêtes

**Chapitre 14 : Fade Fêtes**

Noël à Poudlard a toujours été magnifique. L'école n'accueille que des enfants, et cette période est toujours synonyme de festivités, de décorations et de jeux.

Mais pour une fois, Luna trouvait que Noël manquait de saveur. Oh, le Professeur Flitwick avait bien fait léviter quelques guirlandes timides et les vacances allaient bientôt avoir lieu. Mais Poudlard n'était tout simplement plus le même sous le joug des partisans de Voldemort.

Même le festin traditionnel semblait fade à Luna. Les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore s'étaient réunis à la même table, brisant les convenances et la peur.

« Luna, tu veux bien me passer la salade de concombres ? demanda Ginny.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de ta _famille_ ? »

Ginny sembla comprendre de qui Luna voulait parler.

« Aucune, heureusement. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle, ajouta-t-elle comme pour s'en convaincre.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, je préférerais ne recevoir aucune nouvelle avant de les voir bien en vie, dans ce château.

\- Qui voulez-vous voir en vie dans ce château ? interrompit le Professeur Carrow.

\- Oh, je parlais juste des esprits frappeurs disparus des Manoirs du Worcestershire. Il y a eu un article dans le Chicaneur le mois dernier, et je me disais justement que Peeves aurait bien besoin d'aide s'il est dans ses projets de faire régner le désordre à Poudlard. »

Le professeur sembla tourner plusieurs fois la phrase dans sa tête sans ne jamais trouver à y redire. Il finit par tourner les talons, diablement frustré. Luna ne manqua pas le petit sourire amusé du Directeur Snape, qui n'avait rien manqué de l'échange apparemment.

Ginny lui lançait un sourire rayonnant. Soudain, Luna se sentit joyeuse sans raison, et légère. La fête se passait merveilleusement bien. Ils parvinrent, le temps d'une soirée, à oublier les horreurs de la guerre en cours.

.oOo.

Les élèves firent durer la soirée aussi longtemps que possible. Une sorte de laisser aller, de non-droit, sembla permis le temps d'une soirée. Luna fut la dernière élève à quitter la Grande Salle. Ginny l'attendait dans le hall. Elles montèrent quelques paliers avant que la rousse ne l'attire dans un coin sombre et ne l'embrasse passionnément. Luna sentit son dos contre le mur froid alors que Ginny se pressait contre elle. La soirée était parfaite, elle entoura de ses bras la taille de l'autre jeune fille.

Il y eut un bruit de pas dans le couloir.

« Ce doit être un des Carrow, murmura Ginny. »

Luna pouvait voir sans problème les ennuis leur tomber dessus, elles allaient être découvertes et sévèrement punies. Mais elle vit avant tout le Directeur Snape, qui venait lui aussi des grands escaliers.

« Il n'y a personne ici, Professeur Carrow, je viens de m'en assurer. Vous pouvez continuer votre ronde jusqu'aux serres de botanique, je pense. »

Luna vit le Directeur lui faire un discret signe de tête avant de retourner d'où il venait.

* * *

 _Merci à T'hy'la pour m'avoir aidé à corriger ce texte !_

 **Nombre de mots : 500**

Participation à la Nuit du FoF du 02/03/2018, condition : « saveur ».

Participations aux défis de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Drabble Tag Femslash [Luna L. / Ginny W. (noël)] 50 Drabbles [Luna L. / Ginny W.] Concours de points [A (02) (Mot) concombre]

Participations aux défis de The Golden Snitch : [Challenge] Through the Universe [097 - Lunar Eclipse — (character) Luna Lovegood] pour Tawartet, Uagadou.


	15. Sombres racines

**Chapitre 15 : Sombres racines**

Pansy était entourée de son petit groupe dans la salle commune de Serpentard. On aurait pu penser qu'elles se passionnaient pour les conspirations en tous genres... Mais il n'en était rien. Elles étaient plongées avec ferveur dans leurs devoirs de d'art de la magie noire.

Et là encore il n'en était rien. Daphné était passionnée par bien autre chose, mais elle s'immergeait dans les études pour ne pas penser. Elle était concentrée sur un paragraphe ardu détaillant l'usage des propriétés magiques de certaines racines sur l'efficacité des rituels sombres, et écrivait furieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste presque plus personne dans la Salle Commune.

Il ne restait que Pansy, et son sourire la paralysait.

« Tu sais, Daphné, commença la blonde. Je sais à quoi tu penses. » Elle se pencha vers son amie et l'embrassa doucement. « Ne cherche pas à me cacher ce que tu ressens, je le sais déjà. »

* * *

 **Nombre de mots : 155**

Participation à la Nuit du FoF du 02/03/2018, condition : « racine ».

Participations aux défis de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Drabble Tag [Pansy P. / Daphné G. (se passe pendant HP7)] 50 Drabbles [Pansy P. / Daphné G.]

Participations aux défis de The Golden Snitch : [Challenge] Through the Universe [174 - Star Cluster — (setting) Slytherin Common Room] pour Tawartet, Uagadou.


	16. Quantique I

_Quantique I_

* * *

La vie dans les serres de botanique est un subtil mélange d'effervescence et de calme. Il y règne une activité bourdonnante lié à la vie des plantes elles-mêmes et des insectes dont elles sont dépendantes. Et pourtant, en apparence, c'est le règne de l'immobilisme, le royaume de la quiétude.

Pomona s'est habituée depuis longtemps à voir la superposition de ces deux états. D'ailleurs, les serres de botanique ne sont pas les seules à nécessiter son talent particulier. Il y a aussi Poudlard, les immenses pierres du château et la magie qui traverse les couloirs comme les courants d'air. Il y a aussi Minerva.

Elles se connaissaient depuis bien trop longtemps, à présent, et la vieille sorcière écossaise ressemblait à la plus coriace des plantes auxquelles Pomona avait pu faire face un jour. Elle pouvait voir l'effervescence incroyable qui se cachait derrière cette façade sévère.

Il y avait une certaine malice, déjà, qui transparaissait malgré l'apparence bien policée de l'austérité. La Directrice se trahissait en parlant Quidditch, ou bien en défendant l'honneur de sa maison. Elles étaient amies depuis des années maintenant, ou du moins c'est ainsi que Pomona qualifiait leur relation, et elle avait eu bien le temps de cataloguer ces petits "défauts".

.oOo.

« Chers élèves, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Comme vous le savez sans doute, aujourd'hui est le Dimanche de Pâques. Il est de tradition à cette date pour les moldus de cacher des œufs en chocolat. Il se trouve que cette année, nous avons essayé de nous plier à cette tradition. Un certain nombre d'œufs ont été cachés ce matin dans tout Poudlard par les elfes de maisons. Ce ne sont pas des œufs en chocolat, mais ils sont tout de même décorés, je suis sûre que vous n'aurez aucun mal à les trouver. Je vous invite à rester prudent si vous décidez de participer à cette chasse aux œufs : la plupart d'entre eux ont été ensorcelés pour résister à la magie, d'autres ont pu être placés dans des endroits insolites. Si jamais vous avez la bonne idée d'atterrir à l'infirmerie à cause d'un œuf, vous écoperez d'une retenue. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

La Directrice laissa un moment de silence planer, qui découragea quiconque de participer à cette chasse aux œufs.

« Il y a 100 œufs au total, et chacun d'entre eux est gravé d'un chiffre en bas. Il y a donc 99 œufs qui portent un 1 et qui ne rapporteront qu'1 point à votre maison, et un unique œuf orné d'un 100, qui rapportera donc 100 points à votre maison. »

Un brouhaha incroyable s'était élevé des élèves avant même la fin de l'annonce. 100 points, c'était une avance inespérée pour la Coupe de Quatre Maisons.

La Grande Salle de vida rapidement de ses occupants, même si certains élèves restèrent pour prendre des forces et affronter cette longue journée. Les Maisons s'organisèrent chacune selon des stratégies différentes. Les Gryffondors étaient convaincus que l'œuf aux cent points était dans un endroit difficile d'accès et cherchèrent tous les œufs les plus difficiles à atteindre. Les Serpentards avaient rapidement calculés que chercher les petits œufs n'était sans doute pas une si mauvaise stratégie, puisqu'ils pourraient facilement gagner beaucoup de points ce faisant. Les Serdaigles étaient partisans de l'exhaustivité, et fouillèrent méticuleusement chaque recoin du château. Les Poufsouffles étaient très motivés, et leur maison tout entière se mobilisa pour participer à la chasse aux œufs, y compris le Moine Gras.

Ce soir-là, tout le monde tomba exténué dans son lit. Il manquait encore 10 œufs à l'appel, et aucune maison n'avait réussi à remporter les 100 points.

 _Je remercie Amaras pour avoir relu cette histoire._

 **Nombre de mots** : 606

"Défis anniversaires" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Pomona Chourave, le 15 Mai.


	17. Quantique II

_Quantique II_

* * *

L'aube se levait au loin sur la forêt interdite et baignait d'un aura doré les pierres du château. Pomona était déjà affairée dans ses serres. C'était l'inconvénient majeur de son travail ici, même avec les serres, il y avait bien moins à faire en hiver qu'en été, mais le printemps restait encore le pire. Pomona pouvait sentir l'activité grouiller tout autour d'elle alors qu'elle essayait de s'occuper de chacune des plante qui requerrait son attention. Il valait mieux qu'elle s'occupe de tout cela à l'aube, quand il faisait encore bien frais dans cette partie du château, et ainsi, elle avait le temps de rentrer chez elle prendre une douche avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. C'était une routine rude, mais elle avait appris à l'apprécier avec le temps.

Aujourd'hui n'était certes pas n'importe quel jour, néanmoins, et Pomona ne fut pas tellement surprise de trouver un paquet emballé dans du papier criard et abandonné dans l'une des serres. Il y avait une petite carte posée dessus à son intention :

« Joyeux Anniversaire. »

Pomona se souvenait à peine de la chasse aux œufs qui avait eu lieu presque deux mois plus tôt. Elle se souvenait à peine des 100 points promis à celui qui trouverait le dernier œuf qui avait été disséminé dans le parc de Poudlard à l'occasion de Pâques. Néanmoins, dans ce petit emballage, il l'attendait tranquillement. Pomona se demanda brièvement la signification de tout ceci en retournant l'œuf et en y voyant un 100 très ouvragé.

.oOo.

« Madame la Directrice, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

\- Bonjour et joyeux anniversaire, Professeur Chourave. Puis-je savoir ce qui est à l'origine de votre agitation ?

\- J'ai bien peur que vos chers griffons ne soient repassés en deuxième position pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, Poufsouffle a gagné 100 points de bon matin. »

Elle n'obtint pour seule réponse qu'un sourire malicieux, avant que la Directrice ne tourne les talons.

.oOo.

« Minerva, est-ce que je peux rentrer ? »

Le dernier banquet de l'année venait de se terminer, et avec ça, la Coupe des Quatre Maisons avait été décerné à Poufsouffle. La Grande Salle n'avait plus été aux couleurs jaunes et noires depuis tellement longtemps que Pomona avait l'impression de les voir pour la première fois. Elle s'avança dans le bureau directorial.

« Vous savez, je n'ai accepté cet œuf seulement parce que c'était un cadeau et que je ne pouvais pas refuser cela à mes élèves. Mais maintenant, je me demande si c'était réellement la bonne décision à prendre. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça Minerva ? »

Pomona s'était plantée rageusement devant le bureau, et la Directrice se leva simplement pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèves.

« Cessez de me concéder des victoires, Minerva, c'est vexant ! Et venez donc me rejoindre dans mes appartements pour prendre le thé, au lieu de me voler des baisers !

\- Du thé à cette heure du soir ? »

Pomona se contenta d'un sourire malicieux.

* * *

 _Je remercie Amaras pour avoir relu cette histoire._

 **Nombre de mots** : 505

"Les 50 drabbles" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Minerva McGonagall / Pomona Chourave

"Défis anniversaires" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Pomona Chourave, le 15 Mai.


	18. Trop pressé

_Trop pressé_

* * *

Tout avait commencé dans la chaleur d'un été trop pressé. C'était la fin de mai et tout le monde étouffait à Poudlard. Nymphadora marchait tranquillement vers le lac, elle voulait y rejoindre des amis pour se rafraîchir un peu, les pieds dans l'eau. Ses cheveux s'étaient violemment raccourcis pour s'accommoder de la chaleur, et avaient pris la teinte pâle d'un turquoise.

La jeune femme fut tout à coup stoppée dans sa marche par la venue d'un Gryffondor qui la salua.

« Je me demandais, ça fait quelque temps qu'on se voit et qu'on se croise, quand même, et on n'a jamais encore vraiment eu le temps de se connaître, fit Charlie. » Tonks le laissa parler. « Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on passe la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ensemble ? »

Il ne fallait pas s'y tromper : Tonks reconnaissait bien là une demande de rendez-vous et non une proposition d'amitié.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc à papoter distraitement quelques jours plus tard, sur le chemin menant au petit village sorcier.

Tonks le mena rapidement jusqu'à la boutique de sucreries. Elle était parvenue à dénicher dans un coin d'étagères, un bocal de sucreries givrées. _'Froid garanti à qui osera les mettre en bouche' — Zonko._ C'était parfait. Ils avaient arpenté Pré-au-Lard si souvent que Tonks se demandait ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire du reste de la journée. Cette petite sortie, la dernière de l'année, avait perdu de son exotisme, à ses yeux.

Charlie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il la mena jusqu'à des chemins de traverses, certains boueux, certains escarpés, et ils finirent au sommet d'une petite falaise, entourés de bois, à admirer le village en activité depuis les hauteurs.

« Tu sais… Ça fait quelques années qu'on se connaissait de loin. C'était génial d'avoir le temps de discuter et d'apprendre à se connaître aujourd'hui.

— Tu ne sais pas comment passer à la suite de ton petit plan, c'est ça ?

— Non, avoua Charlie. »

Tonks lui prit la main.

« Et si tu demandais, tout simplement ?

— Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Tonks se pencha vers Charlie et l'embrassa. C'était agréable, il était très doux.

Ils se séparèrent et un silence gênant suivit.

« Je crois que… c'était bizarre, commença Charlie.

— Oui. Je pense qu'on n'est pas fait pour ça, nous deux. »

Charlie hocha la tête et lui tendit la main. « Restons amis. »

Tonks la serra et le tira d'un grand coup en avant. Elle se mit à courir comme une dératée et cria : « Le dernier à la Tête de Sanglier est un strangulot sec ! »

* * *

 _Je remercie Amaras pour avoir relu cette histoire et avoir accepté de la taper à l'ordinateur sans me taper dessus.  
_

 **Nombre de mots** : 434

"Les 50 drabbles" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Charlie Weasley / Nymphadora Tonks

"La compétition des Drabbles" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Nymphadora Tonks

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points à gagner" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : (B38) Charlie Weasley / Nymphadora Tonks

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 37) "Je peux t'embrasser ?"

"Construisez votre Zoo (Harry Potter)" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Enclos - Gorille - Pré au Lard


	19. Tardif

_Tardif_

* * *

Minerva fut tirée des brumes du sommeil par de lourds coups raisonnant depuis la porte de ses appartements. Ce fait commençait presque à faire partie de sa routine. Elle reposa sur la table basse le livre sur lequl elle s'était endormie et rajusta ses lunettes qui avaient glissé. Elle se leva du fauteuil confortable et alla ouvrir.

Ce fut sans étonnement qu'elle découvrit la jeune bibliothécaire.

«Je suis désolée de vous déranger à cette heure tardive.

—Ce n'est pas grave, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, de toute façon…

—C'est encore eux…»

'Eux' désignait James Potter, Sirius Black, et les deux autres membres des 'Maraudeurs'. 'Eux' désignait un groupe d'élèves décidés à enquêter dans la réserve de la bibliothèque pour des raisons terrifiantes, sans autorisation, et de nuit, de préférence. 'Eux' étaient 4 à se relayer toutes les nuits pour leur mener la vie dure à toutes les deux.

Minerva commençait à se lasser de ces soirées passées dans la bibliothèque vide… du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Irma dépose avec douceur un baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots** : 174

"Les 50 drabbles" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Minerva McGonagall / Poppy Pomfresh

"Drabble Tag / Femmeslash" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Minerva McGonagall / Poppy Pomfresh - se passe pendant l'ère des Maraudeurs

"100 façons de dire 'Je t'aime'" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : C'est pas grave, je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

"Super 2000" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : [Défi 090 : F] Ecrivez un yuri à partir d'un défi du forum, peu importe lequel.


	20. Dissenssions

_Dissensions_

* * *

Sirius broyait du noir à l'infirmerie. Il avait passé la journée à essayer de s'enfuir de la pièce, mais quoiqu'il fasse, Madame Pomfresh apparaissait à temps pour le traîner jusqu'à son lit. Il avait bien tenté de lui expliquer qu'il pouvait se lever et retourner en cours, qu'il était en état pour ça, mais elle refusait tout simplement de l'entendre. Elle l'avait même menacé de le coller au lit s'il continuait à se comporter de la sorte.

Il devait admettre qu'il s'était forgé une bonne réputation de casse-cou à Poudlard, et il comprenait sa réaction, de même qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais tenir en place sans rien à faire toute la journée. Non, le laisser enfermé sans rien faire pendant aussi longtemps, c'était le pire remède auquel il pouvait penser, d'ailleurs ! Pour le moment, il prenait son mal en patience et attendait que ses amis aient une pause dans leur journée de cours pour lui rendre visite. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils allaient penser à lui et le sauver de son désarroi.

Il attendit une heure de plus, croyant sombrer dans la folie à cause de l'inactivité. Il avait fait deux nouvelles tentatives pour s'échapper, juste pour trouver quelque chose à faire et rendre son séjour supportable. L'infirmière avait alors mis ses menaces à exécution et l'avait collé au lit. Bien sûr, il n'y avait que son pantalon qui adhérait aux draps (qui adhéraient eux-mêmes au matelas), mais il ne se risquerait pas à traverser Poudlard cul nu. Elle avait ensuite fermé la porte de son bureau en ronchonnant.

La porte du couloir s'ouvrit et Remus apparut. Il était seul.

« Bonjour Sirius, comment tu vas ?

—Bien ! » Sirius cria sa réponse assez fort pour que l'infirmière ne puisse pas la rater, de l'autre côté de la porte. « Désolé... et toi ?

—Je me remets de ma nuit. Heureusement que c'était la dernière pour ce mois-ci... »

James, Peter et lui avaient accompagné Remus pour sa transformation la veille. Ils avaient tous pris leur forme animagus, bien sûr, mais il y avait eu un accident. Peter avait encore du mal à la maîtriser complètement, et sa transformation s'était brisée au milieu de la nuit. James s'était occupé de Peter pendant que Sirius s'était occupé de son ami. Il avait été le seul blessé au final ; il ne ferait jamais de mal à Remus. Ils avaient monté un mensonge pour l'infirmière, expliquant qu'il était tombé dans les escaliers de la tour, avec son télescope. Celui-ci s'était brisé, et servait à expliquer les " _quelques_ " marques de griffures.

« Je tiens à te présenter mes excuses...

—Et moi, je refuse de les accepter. Tu n'étais pas toi-même, ce n'est pas de ta faute, affirma Sirius.

—Peut-être, mais tu ne refuseras pas ça. »

Remus se pencha alors vers lui, et l'embrassa doucement. Sirius était figé sur place. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'était même pas comparable à ce qu'il avait pu échanger avec quelques filles dans les couloirs de l'école. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse alors qu'il sentait le contact doux de ces lèvres sur les siennes.

Et puis Remus se détacha de lui, et s'en alla.

« On se voit plus tard. »

Sirius sourit. Cette phrase signifiait que ce ne serait pas leur seul baiser, et il était définitivement hors de question qu'il reste assis sans rien faire. Il se leva et rattrapa son ami avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre la porte...

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 591

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 088) "On se voit plus tard."

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points à gagner (pas les points pour la coupe)" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : B (43) (Ère) Marauder

"Construisez votre Zoo (Harry Potter)" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Animaux - Lions - Papa - Sirius Black

"Défis par thème (HP)" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 5-3 Chaos : Ecrire sur quelqu'un qui ne peut pas rester assis

"Le challenge des 100 couples" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Sirius Black / Remus Lupin

"Le drabble Tag (Harry Potter)" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Couple 36 : Sirius Black / Remus Lupin Contrainte : A l'infirmerie

"Le Mois des Fiertés" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Ecrire sur le thème LGBT+ et 7. (situation) La réaction d'un personnage réalisant finalement qu'il n'est pas hétéro.

"The Character Boot Camp" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Camp d'entraînement sur la diversité des personnages. - supportable


	21. Aller Retour

_Aller Retour  
_

* * *

Neville était content d'avoir pu retourner à Poudlard bien longtemps après la guerre. Il semblait que la bataille avait à peine égratigné le château majestueux. Il y avait tellement longtemps, après tout, et les blessures étaient guéries maintenant. Le Professeur Chourave avait souhaité prendre une année de repos, et il était bien content de trouver un travail tranquille. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui rappelle ses déboires avec les mandragore, entre autres. Allait-on un jour cesser de ressasser son passé ?

Il avait rencontré le professeur de Métamorphose, un certain brun à lunettes qu'il connaissait bien. Il l'avait rencontré aux abords du lac, et ils s'étaient baignés ensemble en profitant du beau soleil de cette fin d'Août. Harry n'avait guère changé, il semblait être toujours le même que lorsqu'il avait combattu à ses côtés. Il pouvait sentir néanmoins que ses blessures n'avaient pas guéries aussi vite que les murs de Poudlard.

"Tu sais Harry, je suis vraiment content de venir travailler ici. Je pense que Poudlard m'avait manqué. Les dortoirs, les maisons, les uniformes et les professeurs. Les passages secrets et les dangers.

-Tu es seulement nostalgique, Neville. Minerva a simplement besoin de moi parce qu'elle ne trouve aucun autre professeur de Métamorphose compétent. Il suffirait qu'elle baisse ses critères de sélection pour qu'elle trouve un nouveau candidat. Poudlard ne m'intéresse plus. Ce sont toujours les même couloirs, et jamais les personnes que l'on y croise. Je pense que ce qui me manquerait le plus, c'est cette proximité qu'on avait dans un même dortoir..."

Harry s'éloignait de lui en se laissant porter par l'eau, ses yeux semblaient tristes.

Neville nagea jusqu'à lui pour le rattraper, ils étaient au milieu du lac, loin de tout.

"Je reste ici maintenant. Tu n'es plus le seul de ton dortoir à vivre au château.

-Ce n'est plus comme si on partageait la même chose. Ce n'est plus comme si je pouvais te voir dormir la nuit, te voir nu le matin, et te voir rire le soir...

-Non, c'est vrai. Tu n'as plus à m'épier maintenant."

Neville s'approcha encore de lui et l'embrassa timidement.

"Reste ici, s'il te plaît. Reste avec moi pour que je puisse sentir ton regard sur ma peau, et que je puisse continuer à penser à ces mains qui veulent me caresser."

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 387

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 066) "Reste ici."

"Défis anniversaires" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Neville Londubat, le 30 Juillet.

"Le challenge des 100 couples" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Harry Potter / Neville Londubas

"The Character Boot Camp" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Camp d'entraînement des personnages préférés : Harry Potter - nostalgique

"Vérité ou mensonge ?" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Tu aimes te baigner dans un lac ?


	22. Cinq fois où Severus embrassa Lily

_Cinq fois où Severus embrassa Lily et une fois où elle l'embrassa_

* * *

 **Premier Baiser**

Leurs amours en étaient encore à leurs premiers balbutiements. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années maintenant, et l'enfance refermait doucement ses portes derrière eux deux. Ils étaient jeunes, et très proches.

Ils jouaient dans la neige en hiver, se promenaient autour du lac en été, et bavardaient autant au petit-déjeuner qu'au souper.

Il avait voulu savoir ce que voulait dire ces mots étranges dont on fait tant de mystère. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on chuchote et qu'on se cache pour des gestes en apparence si innocents, presque communs et décevants.

Ils avaient convenu de résoudre le problème, et leurs lèvres s'étaient caressées.

 **Premier Pas**

Il rougissait en évoquant ce souvenir. Poudlard l'accueillait pour une nouvelle année, pour la première fois il aurait des examens en Juin, et pourtant il était excité par d'autres perspectives.

Il ne pensait qu'à elle. Il ne savait plus pourquoi, mais il comprenait maintenant. Ce n'était plus qu'une histoire de curiosité, il savait pourquoi ces gestes étaient faits, ce qu'ils permettaient d'exprimer, et il savait ce qu'il ressentait.

Il chercha Lily dans la foule, elle était rayonnante. Elle avait cette alacrité particulière qui semblait toucher tout le monde autour d'elle. Il attendit qu'ils fussent seuls, et l'attira dans un baiser.

 **Premiers Doutes**

Severus doutait de leur amitié. Les Maraudeurs devenaient plus cruels tous les jours, et Lily de plus en plus absente. Il savait bien qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, mais il refusait de croire qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais.

Il pouvait devenir meilleur pour elle. Il savait que James Potter lui promettait la lune et que Lily lui résistait… Et pourtant, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé pour la dernière fois, elle l'avait repoussé avec des gestes cruels.

Il aurait pu devenir meilleur pour elle. _« Sang-de-bourbe ! »_ quitta ses lèvres avec la rage de son désespoir et referma la porte du malheur sur lui.

 **Premier Espoir**

Severus sentait le poids de la fatalité peser sur ses épaules tout en contemplant les ruines de la maison. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe de son Maître, il s'était évaporé dans la nature, avait disparu…

Le poids du malheur l'écrasait alors qu'il traversait la masure, il croisa le cadavre de James en bas des escaliers. Il ne ressentait aucune peine, mais son cœur lui semblait être vide.

Lily était à terre, dans la chambre de l'enfant. Son corps était pâle comme la mort, mais elle respirait encore.

Severus posa un genou à terre, et ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 **Premier Rapprochement**

Il avait fallu attendre des années pour qu'ils acceptent d'ouvrir leurs cœurs à nouveau. Lily avait commencé par repousser son aide après cette douloureuse nuit d'Halloween, et ils avaient trouvé le moyen de se dire encore d'autres horreurs.

Voldemort disparu, il l'avait aidé à élever son fils. Elle l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie et il avait accepté de changer. Elle lui faisait de nouveau confiance, et il s'adoucissait.

L'amour n'était plus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans le même lit et qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et le reste de son corps.

 **Lily**

Elle avait crié _son_ nom au sommet de l'extase, un _« James ! »_ retentissant.

« Lily, je ne t'en veux pas. Dans un autre monde, je sais que tu serais toujours avec lui, et je te comprends. Je ne veux pas que tu cesses de penser à lui… Mais, j'ai peur… James n'est plus là et je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse… Promets-moi de ne pas penser à lui quand tu as besoin de réconfort. Promets-moi de ne pas le voir seulement lui quand regardes Harry. Promets-moi… »

Elle le coupa d'un baiser.

« Merci, Severus. »

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 600

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points à gagner (pas les points pour la coupe)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : C (09) Ecrire sur un sentiment d'un personnage à l'écart

"Construisez votre Zoo (Harry Potter)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Arbre - Avada Kedavra

"Défis par thème (HP)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : 3-2 Amour : Ecrire sur une liaison entre personnages

"Le challenge des 100 couples" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Severus Snape / Lily Evans

"Les premières fois" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Première fois : Premier amours - Personnage : Severus Snape (F)

"The Character Boot Camp" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Camp d'entraînement sur la diversité des personnages. - vide

"The Choose Your Wand Challenge" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Rigide - Ecrire sur un Slytherin


End file.
